


All the Stars in the Sky (don't got nothing on your eyes)

by alexenange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Sex, inspired by kpop and tumblr, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexenange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farlan really loves Isabel's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars in the Sky (don't got nothing on your eyes)

He loved her eyes. He would lose himself in the deep green cesspools- so filled with love and life. They reflected the hope she held in her heart.   
He remembers one night, the New Year. They watched the fireworks as they split across the inky black sky. They giggled as the colors stained the star speckled void. They were at peace. 

He remembers looking at her and smiling so wide it felt like his face would split in two. He remembers the awestruck look on her face as he took out the black velvet box and dropped to his knee. He remembers the tears spilling over her eyelids as she threw her arms around him. 

He remembers how her ‘Yes!’ seemed louder than the crack of the fireworks, even though it was barely a whisper. He remembers the way she looked so sharply defined by the light, how her hair tumbled free of its ties and spilled over her strong shoulders. He remembers how she looked with her back arched and her mouth wide open; her cheeks stained an endearing shade of pink. 

He remembers staying awake long after she was snoring next to him. He remembers the way she looked illuminated by nothing but the moonlight. 

Her side rose and fell with the soft thump of her heart. Her fingers were curled into the blankets draped elegantly over her. Her lips were open and curled into the smallest of smiles- simply a reminder that they were there and they were happy. He couldn’t see her eyes. That was his only wish. To see her eyes again. 

Then it happened. 

He heard her screaming from the bed. He couldn’t register what was happening only that the cupboard was open and her hands were pressed to her face and oh god that was a lot of blood.   
It all happened so fast. She was wheeled away from one gurney to the next- one hospital ward to another. Eventually she wound up in the room labeled ‘Experimental Surgery’ next to him. 

They pulled him away and put him under the pain killer. He tried to relax, to breathe evenly. 

All he could think of was the twinkle in the eyes that would never work again.


End file.
